Me and the Dragon
by Rima-seeks-solace-in-words
Summary: "Sie hätten das nie tun dürfen." Eine betrunkene Nacht und was darauf folgte. Rating vor allem für Drogenmissbrauch. Johnlock.


**AN:** Also erstmal, nein, der Titel ist keine Anspielung auf den Hobbit. :) Er ist ein Zitat aus dem Song "My Sweet Prince" von Placebo, in dem es um Drogenmissbrauch geht und das mich zu dieser kleinen Geschichte inspiriert hat. Wer das Lied nicht kennt, kann es sich hier anhören: watch?v=5ASSP9tl0p0

Ich hoffe, die Story gefällt euch!

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts und niemand in dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Nicht mal der Titel. Ist vielleicht auch besser so. ;)

Me and the Dragon

Sie hätten das nie tun dürfen.

Sherlock saß im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden, den Rücken gegen das Sofa gelehnt. Er blickte stur geradeaus, ohne die gegenüber liegende Wand mit Kamin und Bücherregal wirklich wahrzunehmen.

 _John und er stiegen auf unsicheren Beinen die Treppe zu 221b hinauf._

 _"Shhh!", machte Sherlock, als John auf die knarzende Stufe trat._

 _Der letzte Fall war äußerst knifflig gewesen, selbst für Sherlock. Deshalb hatten Lestrade und seine Kollegen beschlossen den - dank der Hilfe des Genies - erfolgreichen Abschluss der Ermittlungen im nächstgelegenen Pub zu feiern. Sherlock hatte überhaupt nicht mitgehen wollen, wieso auch? Auf einen stickigen Raum voll lauter, betrunkener Menschen konnte er gut verzichten. Aber John hatte darauf bestanden; sie hätten es sich verdient. Also war er mitgegangen und hatte auch brav alles getrunken, was man ihm vorsetzte. Vielleicht würde es so wenigstens etwas erträglicher werden. Und schließlich wollte er John nicht enttäuschen, indem er den Anderen die Laune verdarb._

 _Und so kam es, dass der Detektiv und sein Blogger nun völlig betrunken zur Tür hereintaumelten._

 _"Ich glaube, ich bleib' heute Nacht hier", nuschelte John plötzlich und sah seinen Freund fragend an. "Ist das in Ordnung?"_

 _"Hmmm", war alles, was Sherlock zustande brachte, und nickte. Es war offentsichtlich, dass John heute wohl nirgends mehr hingehen würde, bei dem ganzen Alkohol, den er im Blut hatte. Soblad er sich irgendwo hinsetzte, würde er vermutlich sowieso einschlafen. Es war nur logisch, ihn hier übernachten zu lassen. Außerdem war er froh über jede Gelegenheit, bei der John sein altes Zimmer in Anspruch nahm. Natürlich sagte er das nie. Undenkbar._

Vorsichtig zog Sherlock die Nadel aus seinem Arm und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als er die Wirkung seines alten Freundes endlich zu spüren begann. Sein Atem ging schneller und er stellte erleichtert fest, dass alles, was ihn quälte, von ihm abzufallen schien. Er war unerreichbar für die Welt und ihre Belange, hier, wo sein Verstand einmal still stand und er mit sich selbst im Reinen war. Was spielte es schon für eine Rolle?

Also ließ er sich treiben.

 _John hatte noch eine Flasche Wein entdeckt, die ein Geschenk von einem Klienten gewesen war. Nun saßen er und Sherlock nebeneinander auf dem Sofa, beide hatten ein Glas vor sich stehen. Sherlock betrachtete fasziniert die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit und wie das Licht sich in dem Weinglas brach. Neben ihm nahm John, der zwischenzeitlich einmal beinahe eingenickt wäre, noch einen Schluck. Der Detektiv wandte sich seinem Freund zu, um ihn auf seine Beobachtungen aufmerksam zu machen, und stockte._

 _Er hatte John schon oft betrachtet, wenn dieser gerade nicht hingesehen hatte. Alles, was er an ihm entdecken konnte, hatte er sich genauestens eingeprägt. Manchmal war das ein Trost gewesen in diesen zwei einsamen Jahren; sich die Bewegungsabläufe ins Gedächnis zu rufen, wenn John Tee kochte, wie sein Haar aussah, wenn er gerade erst aufgestanden war und sich noch nicht gekämmt hatte, dieses ganz spezielle Lächeln, das außer Sherlock nie jemand zu sehen zu bekommen schien..._

 _Allerdings war er zuvor immer nüchtern gewesen, wenn er John so taxiert hatte. Und das machte jetzt den Unterschied aus._

 _John hatte sein Starren bemerkt und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie saßen so dicht nebeneinander, dass Sherlock nun jedes kleinste Detail und jeden Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Freundes wahrnehmen konnte._

 _"Was?", fragte John betrunken und blinzelte langsam._

 _Sherlock blickte ihm in die Augen, in tiefes ozeanblau. Ohne zu antworten, lehnte er sich vor..._

Sherlock riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Sein Puls raste, jedoch rührte das nicht mehr von der Wirkung der Droge her. Im Gegenteil: Sherlock spürte das beklemmende, hoffnungslose Etwas, das auf das High folgte, langsam von ihm Besitz ergreifen.

Er kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut. Der Crash, der dem Hochgefühl folgte wie der Kater dem Trinkgelage. Doch es gab eine Möglichkeit, diesem depressionsartigen Gefühl entgegenzuwirken.

Entschlossen griff Sherlock erneut nach seiner Spritze, bevor diese kalte Leere sich zu sehr in ihm festsetzen und ihm die Luft zum Atmen rauben konnte, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte.

 _John versteinerte regelrecht, als Sherlocks Lippen die seinen berührten._

 _Das erste, was der Consulting Detective wahrnahm, war, wie unglaublich weich und wunderbar warm die Lippen seines Freundes waren. Besser als alles, was selbst er sich je hätte ausmalen können. Er konnte das Bier und den Wein schmecken, den der Arzt getrunken hatt, aber da war noch etwas anderes, was er nicht benennen konnte. Etwas, das ihm_ Zuhause _zuzuflüstern schien._

 _Nach dem anfänglichen Schock begann John sich zu entspannen, und zu seiner größten Verwunderung spürte Sherlock, wie sein Kuss erwidert wurde - gerade dann, als sein benebeltes Hirn zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass er gerade einen gewaltigen Fehler gemacht hatte._

 _Zuerst war ihr Kuss sanft: ein vorsichtiges Kennenlernen des Partners. Doch schon bald verwandelte er sich in etwas weit weniger Unschuldiges. Sherlock fand sich auf einmal mit beiden Händen an Johns Hüfte wieder, um ihn noch näher an sich heranzuziehen, während John seinerseits eine Hand in Sherlocks dunklen Locken vergraben hatte und mit der anderen über seinen Rücken strich._

Sherlock brauchte mehr. Es musste doch möglich sein, diese Bilder abzustellen. Wider besseren Wissens injezierte er sich eine weitere Dosis. Er würde seine Erinnerungen zum Schweigen bringen, egal wie.

 _Er hätte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen können, wie sie in seinem Schlafzimmer gelandet waren. Er selbst registrierte es erst richtig, als John ihn aufs Bett drückte. Plötzlich spürte der Detektiv Nervosität in sich aufsteigen; er hatte keine Erfahrung in diesen Dingen, wusste einmal im Leben nicht, was zu tun war. Aber war zu betrunken von Alkohol und Küssen, um dieser Unsicherheit große Beachtung zu schenken._

Vielleicht wäre sonst alles anders gekommen. Vielleicht hätte er sonst _Nein_ geagt. Sicher konnte er sich da allerdings nicht sein. Zu groß war das viel zu lange unterdrückte Verlangen gewesen (offenbar auf beiden Seiten). Vermutlich war es unausweichlich gewesen, dass er irgendwann die Kontrolle verloren hätte. Nur jetzt noch nicht. Jetzt noch nicht.

 _Johns Hände wanderten über seinen Körper, berührten ihn, streichelten ihn. Ihre Lippen schienen sich nicht mehr voneinander lösen zu können. Sherlock hatte sich noch nie zuvor so lebendig gefühlt. Oder so geborgen._

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Es war so offentsichlich gewesen, von Beginn an. So dumm! Jeder Idiot hätte es sehen können. Und er war Sherlock Holmes, verdammt!

 _Danach war John sofort eingeschlafen. Doch Sherlock war noch eine kleine Weile wach, den Kopf auf die Brust seines Freundes gelegt und dessen Herzschlag lauschend. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben spürte er, wie er wirklich und vollkommen zur Ruhe kam. Nicht so wie wenn er Drogen genommen hatte, nein, diese Ruhe kam aus den Tiefen seiner selbst und bemächtigte sich seiner vollständig. Und so schlief Sherlock schließlich ein, in den Armen des Mannes, den er schon so lange liebte. Er lächelte leicht._

Irgendwann merkte Sherlock, dass ihm Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Wie lange weinte er schon? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Was für einen erbärmlichen Anblick er abgeben musste, auf dem Boden hockend und heulend, die Nadel neben sich immer griffbereit.

Er wusste, dass er spätestens jetzt aufhören sollte. Seine Hände zitterten, ihm war heiß und seine Muskeln verkrampften sich. Aber er konnte nicht.

 _Als Sherlock aufwachte, war er allein. Obwohl sein Kopf höllisch weh tat, entging ihm diese Tatsache nicht. John musste schon vor einiger Zeit aufgestanden sein, denn als Sherlock die leere Bettseite mit der Hand fühlte, war diese kalt._

 _"John?", rief er. Oder besser, versuchte er zu rufen. Er räusperte sich und schluckte schwer, dann versuchte er es noch einmal. "John?"_

 _Keine Antwort. Sherlock spürte ein unangenehmes Gefühl im Magen. Ob es der Kater war oder nicht, konnte er nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit feststellen._

 _Mühsam stand der Brünette aus dem Bett auf. Ihm wurde sofort schwindelig und übel, aber er ignorierte beides. Wo war John?_

Auch jetzt war Sherlock wieder übel. Speiübel sogar. Sein Herz flatterte unregelmäßig in seiner Brust.

 _Der Zettel lag auf dem Küchentisch. Er schien Sherlock von dort aus anzustarren, als dieser aus dem Flur in die Küche trat. Für diese Deduktion musste man kein Genie sein. Obwohl ihm klar war, was nun folgen würde, folgen musste, konnte sich der Detektiv nur schwer dazu überwinden, nach dem so unschuldig aussehenden Stück Papier zu greifen und es hinter sich zu bringen. Zu gern hätte er noch etwas so getan als ob. Nur ein wenig._

Sherlock erbrach sich in die Toilette. Er hatte seit Tagen nichts gegessen, deshalb gab es eigentlich nichts, was er hätte hochwürgen können. Sein Hals brannte schrecklich. Die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen und plötzliche Angst überkam ihn. Es war niemad da, um ihm in dieser Situation zu helfen. Er war allein. Unkoordiniert versuchte er, sich an irgendetwas festzuhalten, fand aber nur die kalte Klobrille. Erneut musste er würgen.

 _Es tue ihm leid, was passiert war. Schrecklich leid sogar. Er wisse nicht, wie er es so weit habe kommen lassen können und er fühle sich schrecklich deswegen. Sie seien beide betrunken gewesen und hätten einen furchtbaren Fehler begangen. Und es tue ihm leid, nur für den Fall, dass er es noch nicht oft genug betont habe._

 _Sherlock wusste nicht, was ihn mehr verletzte. Dass John in aller Frühe verschwunden war, um zu seiner Frau zurückzukehren und ihm nur diesen Zettel dazulassen, ihm dabei nicht einmal ins Gesicht zu sehen, oder dass es ihm leid tat, dass er so bereute, was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Nicht, dass irgendetwas davon unvorhersehbar gewesen wäre. Es war nicht einmal so, dass Sherlock John nicht verstehen könnte. Er war schon immer sehr pflichtbewusst gewesen, tat stets, was er für das Richtige hielt. Trotzdem fühlte er sich verraten. Er hatte sich dem Blonden anvertraut, und dieser hatte ihn fallen lassen. Seine Nachricht zeigte dies unmissverständlich. "Ich denke, es ist für alle das Beste, wenn wir uns für eine Weile nicht sehen. Es tut mir leid."_

 _Da, schon wieder._

 _Der Rest war unausweichlich gewesen._

Wut überkam Sherlock kochend heiß. Wie hatte John so mit ihm umgehen können? War er ihm etwa so egal, dass er sich der Situation einfach durch ein Blatt Papier entziehen konnte und die Sache damit für ihn erledigt war?

Verdammt, er brauchte mehr; bildete er es sich bloß ein oder blieb die Wirkung aus?

Sherlock spürte, wie ihm die Kontrolle entglitt, konnte es aber nicht mehr aufhalten. Es lohnte die Mühe ohnehin nicht.

 _Johns Hände auf seiner Haut. Sein Atem, der ihm warm übers Gesicht strich. Die Geräusche, als sie sich zusammen bewegten..._

Zum x-ten Mal überprüfte Sherlock, ob auch keine Kameras mehr in der Wohnung waren. Er könnte schwören, dass ihn jemand beobachtete. Aber er hatte seine Gliedmaßen nicht richtig im Griff, stolperte ständig und stieß Dinge um, als er mit fahrigen, zitternden Händen nach den kleinen Geräten suchte, die nicht da waren.

 _Er fühlte sich sicher in Johns Armen. Als ob nichts und niemand auf der Welt ihm etwas anhaben konnte, solange John nur bei ihm war._

Aber John war nicht bei ihm.

Sherlock saß erneut auf dem Wohnzimmerfußboden.

Und vielleicht (wahrscheinlich) würde John nie wieder da sein, um ihn für eine seiner Deduktionen zu loben oder zur Lösung eines Falles zu inspirieren, ihm zu zeigen, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte, um nicht jeden in seinem Umfeld zu verschrecken oder zu beleidigen. Er würde Sherlock nie wieder ans Essen erinnern oder ihn anlächeln. Gott, dieses Lächeln.

Er hatte es nicht verhindern können. Er war einfach gefallen, ohne sein Zutun oder seine Zustimmung. Und hier hatte es ihn hingeführt.

Willkommen auf der Verliererseite, Mr. Holmes.

Er wusste, dass er aufhören sollte, aber es war niemand da, der ihn hätte aufhalten können. Also warum nicht?

Und so streckte Sherlock seine Hand nach dem Fläschen mit der Lösung aus.

ENDE

 **AN:** Ich wollte gerne herausfinden, was passieren könnte, wenn John und Sherlock der Spannung zwischen sich nachgeben würden, bevor sie wirklich dazu bereit sind. Und auch wenn man in der Geschichte Sherlocks Sicht der Dinge sieht, hat es mich besonders beschäftigt, wie John mit so einer Situation umgehen würde. Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass ich denke, er würde sich einfach rausschleichen. Ich habe nur eines von vielen möglichen Szenarien durchgespielt. Ich hoffe sehr, ich habe ihn nicht zu negativ dargestellt, das war nicht meine Absicht. Aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er etwas Abstand bräuchte um mit allem klarzukommen und Sherlock darauf furchtbar reagieren würde. Na ja, urteilt selbst.


End file.
